oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
Poet/Poetry
Below are entries of all of the poetry recited by Arnold "Poet" Jackson. S01.E01: "The Routine" Subject: Character Introduction I coulda sworn I seen the motherfucker in my cell, going through my personal effects He fingers, fingering my cigarettes Came out like nothing was happening whistling his tune So I mushed his ass, like, "Move, motherfucker, make room!" "Hey, ain't that my cigarette hanging off the tip of your lip?" I didn't even give him a chance for any confession Just leveled his ass with all that aggression Left, right, to the dolex Foots to the chest Uppercuts to the grill I'm like "Kill!" He's like "Chill!" Take that for even being in this place Take that for that fucking CO baton across my face Feel that for that lawyer who don't give two fucks about me And feel this, feel this for me being enslaved by poverty, motherfucker Gimme them damn cigarettes Oh, these are Marlboros I don't smoke these. S01.E06: "To Your Health" Subject: Tits (Heroin). Son, come on son Let me squeeze them titties I been fiending for this freedom I been begging for the beat I been jonesing for the jump over the wall But all I keep coming back to is them titties Round and firm, for the vein burn I keep bugging over the reasons For this shit I yearn Years in this piece got me Wanting the shit that I unlearned Got me wanting to block it out Forget about Erase it from my think. S01.E07: "Plan B" Subject: Poverty. Kidnap the President's wife without a plan Kidnap the President's wife without a plan Yeah, I got a plan It's etched with a knife in the center of my hand So I guess I'm gonna have to keep my fist clenched Walk around DC in the rain 'til my wares is drenched Wait for that motherfucker to take out the garbage Do a press conference about what great shape this country in And when them welfare cuts gonna begin And when he pat his dog and kiss his wife goodbye That's when I move in I throw that silly ho in a headlock I muffle her grill so her screams stop I whisper to her, "Your man ain't here to protect you, baby. He gone." I dial up my nigga, O-North Tell him to meet me with the Caddy on the white lawn I toss her in the backseat Cover her head with a black sheet Put the steel in her grill piece Be like, "If you don't shut up, I'll gonna do shots off in your dome piece." Watch her have fits If she don't understand I'm gonna give her a quick lesson in Ebonics "I'm a shoot you, baby." I take her to my hideout in the low income houses down the street I replace her Joan and Davis with purple Reeboks on her feet I give her 4 hungry kids, no job, no ambition No family support and a last welfare check I give her crappy ass Medicaid and a ill type of growth growing out the side of her neck I tell her, "Fend for yourself. Keep you in them shorties and proper health." After sufficient time on that hype I'll introduce her to the crack pipe Yeah, I'll let her feel its soothing effects As she tries to forget about the absence of them checks I'll make her sell her jewels for it I make her pay the dues for it And then I'll come to her late at night And I'll be like, "Yo, everything ain't gonna be all right. You ain't gonna be able to go quietly in that good night Peace ain't gonna come 'til your death be done." And then I'll lead her up to the roof And I'll show her all the shit she don't own I'll lead her over to the edge And leave her there all alone. S02.E02: "Ancient Tribes" Subject: Criminals. I gotta keep away from these motels These cockroach motels But I ain't going out like that You see, us cockroaches, we been around since the beginning of time Now I let loose on a little bit of crime, look These motherfucking motels makers, they shook But I ain't getting caught I ain't from the silly sort who venture too far from the nest And can't touch some sand I gotta play the deep dog low level funk for a sec, though Illie-ill shit, get that mental inject. S02.E03: "Great Men" Subject: Bad Days. Life frustrated me the other day Pushed all my wrong buttons So I bit its ear off Pushed it up against the rope Told it stop, stop fucking headbutting me When the refs ain't looking I threw my, threw my hands around its neck Told it, stop, stop fucking yelling at me Or I start hooking Threw my shape to the dope Told it, stop fucking playing me Fore I start juking'' I got too many rope burns around my neck Too many cotton cuts in my fingernails I spent thousands of years, thousand of years Old people shit I ain't even do nothing wrong Old people shit I didn't even know what's wrong Old people shit Know what I'm saying? S02.E04: "Losing Your Appeal" '''Subject: Emerald City. The inside of my cell See me be seduced by its serenity In my search for privacy Behind the locked cages The makers of the rules rise But peace dies Curses is kisses And adoration is disses In this beautifully disgusting place Where I see my forever Call it Emerald City... S02.E05: "Family Bizness" Subject: Incarceration. Too many prisons and not enough schools Too many weapons and not enough tools Not enough teachers, too many fools But me, I'm from where fights is born I'm from where nights is dawn I'm from the ingredients spit from the sun I formed an allegience with the number one The letter A The beginning of the day The way, the wisdom, the wish, the will The river, the tree, the try, the trek The rub of the neck The ball of the foot The back of the thigh The glimmer of their eye Appeared at what it's intrigued by Tried by what it's believed by I have taken on the likeness of love The harbor of hate The hell of here And the wonder of the whereafter I've discerned the disaster And drank Dom Perignon and armagedd-ion I have drank the sacred ambrosia Housed in the chalice of the rebellion Cherubim, disguised as quarter juices I have died toothless and been reborn 144,000 times I've got 144,000 rhymes for every brain cell But I waste away in a cell. S03.E05: "U.S. Male" Subject: Kareem Saïd. That's it! I figured you easy All you wanna do is get ya palms greasy Capitalize. See, fucking America been in your eyes for more than four hundred fifty years And now you wanna hide your tears In your so-called Allah-given mission to help your brothers Well Allah gave me a vision and I'm gonna tell all the others Talking 'bout revolution What I saw, that was revelation You frolicking with the devil's maiden Now you happy 'cause now you can manipulate her think Well, I'm gonna put you onto something while we locked up here in this clink While you trying to get us all into the Heaven above When she forget about your contradictorial ass Make sure you hide them bloody gloves. Category:The Homeboys